Grunkle Stan finds his heart
by TheBigZ1
Summary: One-shot. Read to find out.


**Pinecest. Surprise!**

Stanford Pines leaned against the wall, quietly listening to his great niece and nephew. They were talking, cuddled together in their bedroom, their voices moving through the air, almost silent. If their Grunkle didn't have his hearing aid all the way up.

"I don't know Mabel, this is wrong," the boy whispered. The sound of sheets muffled Mabel's response, but it obviously reassured him, because there were no more sounds of protest from the boy. Then the sound of passionate kissing was made.

_Stop them, stop them NOW, _Stanford shouted at himself in his head, but ,for the fifth time, was rotted to the spot.

He had discovered their relationship a few weeks ago when Dipper and Mabel where in their room, kissing on the floor. Stan had quickly ducked away, hoping that it was a one time thing. By the third time of spying on them, he decided to get them away from each other. He had Soos clean a certain hallway, knowing full well about the hidden room behind the book-case. He would give the key to which ever kid earned the most Suck Up points, and Lady Luck was on his side when it turned out they had a fight earlier. But after a long day, he decided to give it to Dipper, mainly because he was tired of how long it was taking. It was, however, all for not, for the same night they slept over and began kissing again. Dipper even gave the room to Soos as a game room! (It's true, look it up in the wiki) He had wanted to stop them right then and there, but Dipper stopped him.

"What if someone finds out, what if what were doing gets us sent to jail?" He said quietly, fearfully. But Mabel responded quietly, "it's worth it."

_It's like a tv show_, he thought, watching as the two kissed again, blissfully unaware of his presence. He had ducked away then, but no, no more.  
He turned, shoved Dippers door open and flicked on the lights.

"GRUNKLE STAN?!" The pair shouted as said man stated at the two. Dipper had turned around, gazing fearfully at him. But Mabel was sitting there, glaring at him defiantly. Girl had spunk. She slowly wrapped an arm around her brothers waist, pulling him closer, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I know what you kids have been up to, and I just wanted to say," he stared. But then she appeared, right in front of him.

_No, not her,_ Stan thought, pushing the swell of memories and emotions crashing into him, _not now!_ They ignored his protests, and he remembered her.  
Her name was Grace, and he loved her. He loved her to bits, every minute they spent together was a shot of ecstasy. Everybody thought they where getting married, and they didn't want it any other way. And then, she died. One of her earlier boyfriends (some no name prick) gave her HIV, which turned to AIDS. She couldn't have survived. He held her hand as she slowly wasted away in the hospital, him telling her how she'll be fine, how she'll recover. And her, telling him how much she loved him, how much she'll miss him. And how happy she was that he was with her to the end.

The sensor began registering her heart beating, slower, and slower, and slower.

And then, nothing. Stanford Pines' heart shattered.

She was sixteen, he thought, his body fueled with rage and sadness, she was a girl and she died. Why?

He left the next day. Not a note, not a sign he was leaving. He just did. His brother was ten when he vanished. He was the only who knew where he was going.

He took his things and hopped into his car. The next few days where a blur, until he landed in this no name town and started anew.

A few years later, he's little brother found him, already honing his con man skills. They chatted briefly then went their separate ways. The last time he heard of him he had kids. Then one day he gets a call from his nephew, asking if he can take his twins for the summer. The money was good.

"Mabel what're you-" Stan opened his eyes to see Mabel wrapping up a struggling bag, then throwing it over her shoulder.

"Mabel what on earth are you-"

"Please be quiet Dipper, we're leaving," she said simply, walking past Stan, without giving him so much as a look.

"I can walk you know," he said exasperated. Mabel just smiled and shook her head. She called for her pig, and he arrived with a backpack in his mouth, filled with the twins stuff. Mabel had made a backup plan. If society wouldn't accept them, then society could go fuck itself. They'll just live in the woods.

"Mabel wait I wanted to say-" their Grunkle said, walking after her. She turned on her heel and glare at him. Stan could see a fire in her eyes. One of passion and fierceness. Grace had that same fire.

"That we disgust you, that it's wrong, that its awful, and we'll be arrested but I don't care." She spat the words savagely, so much so that Stanford was afraid to get to close. "I love him Grunkle Stan, and I know, I KNOW he feels the same."

"It's true!" The sack shouted, and Mabel couldn't suppress a smile. It quickly returned to her serious flat line, but it took some effort.

"Mabel that's not what I wanted to say, I wanted to say-" he tried again but she interrupted once more.

"I don't care! Now, me and Dipper are gonna live in the woods and be happy," she turned once more and began walking once again.

"Call the cops tomorrow, by then we'll be long gone, so you can at least pretend you don't know what happened- " It was Stan's turn to interrupt.

"I don't have a problem with it." He said calmly. Mabel blinked with confusion, then went back to her old expression.

"Your lying," she said, but Stan could see something in the girls eyes. A small spark of hope.

"Look, Mabel, I know your parents won't be happy, and that a lot of people disapprove but... Look, I know what you two are feeling, then having it ripped way from you. I don't want to put you through that, so, *sighs* you two can stay together." Mabel looks at him funny for a few seconds, then smiles and throws her arms around Stan's legs, dropping Dipper in the process.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She's shouts, then unties the bag, yanks the dazed Dipper out, then gives him a passionate kiss which he quickly returns. Stan decided to throw one more thing in.

"You two can do whatever you want, but no babies," he said. Mabel grinned mischievously, and Dipper looked at her kinda fearfully but was happy nonetheless.

"And if the cops come in the morning?" Dipper asked suspiciously, which was met by a smile.

"They'll more likely be here for me then you kiddos. Just enjoy the night while it lasts," and with that, he left.

"I can't believe it, Mabel we can-" Stanford heard Mabel tackle him, then them kissing. Mr. Pines entered his room, took his hearing aid out and fell into the most peaceful sleep he's had in years. Sure the kids were annoying, but he loved them, and the loved each other. There is no harm in that.

**Why do I always finish these in the middle of the night? Oh well, better late than never. Really, there's only one person whose opinion I care about and he knows who he is.**


End file.
